That Day
by DarkLuna4
Summary: Three couples sit by the lake talking about something interesting that happened in the past.
1. Remembering

A/N: I do not own the world of Harry Potter! The world of Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's fantastic creation. NOT MINE! IT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING!

It is a cloudy fall day. There is a nice cool wind that is blowing gently through my long waist length blonde hair. The trees are moving gracefully with the wind, as if they are dancing. There are leaves scattered all around the on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I love this kind of weather. The shade provided by the clouds, the cool wind against my face, everything. It makes me feel so relaxed and peaceful. But it isn't the only thing that makes me feel happy or relaxed. The other thing, (well, it's more like someone), cheers me up when I'm down, always puts a smile on my face, and doesn't care that most people call me "Loony" Luna Lovegood. I get butterflies whenever he is around me. With his fiery red hair, deep blue eyes, and light freckles on his face. He's great.

Now I'm sitting by the lake in his arms, along with Harry and Hermione, and Ginny and Draco. (never saw that coming!) We were all sitting in silence when I remembered something that made me smile.

"Hermione. Ginny," I called

"Yeah," they both answered in unison.

"Do you guys remember the day the boys asked us to be their girlfriends?"

They both turned around and looked at me with big smiles on their faces.

"How could we forget," said Hermione with laughter in her voice.

"It was and still is hilarious," said Ginny. She too had laughter in her voice.

After hearing the girl's thoughts about that day, I just had to ask the boys.

"So tell me boys. What did you guys think about that day?"

"Besides the fact that it didn't go according to our genius plan that we worked on for days, I'd say that it was still brilliant," said Ron in a dignified voice.

"Same here," said Draco and Harry in unison.

Hermione, Ginny, and I laughed until tears came out of our eyes.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry

"Genius.... plan...you..." Hermione choked out.

"You three...geniuses..." laughed Ginny.

"Work...you three...." I choked.

"So you girls don't think that we are smart," said Draco.

"And you don't think that we could work," said Ron.

"That hurts," said Harry in a fake hurt voice.

Then the three of them made sad puppy faces.

The three of us finally calmed down, but it wasn't because of the cute puppy faces they were making. Well... sort of, but mostly because our stomachs were hurting from laughing so much.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to hurt your feeling's," I said in a motherly voice.

"Yeah. We're sorry," replied Ginny and Hermione in the same motherly voice.

"Well you should be sorry," said Ron in it hurt voice that Harry had used earlier.

Draco and Harry nodded.

"How could we ever make it up to you guys," I asked. Even though I knew what they were going to suggest.

"A little kiss would be fine," said Draco while wiping away fake tears and sniffling.

The three of them made you really hurt us and a little kiss on the lips would make us feel much better faces. Who could resist those faces? So I gave Ron a little kiss on the lips and asked, "Is that better."

He smiled and said, "Much better."

"Luna. You still didn't tell us what you thought of the night the boys asked us to be their girlfriends," said Ginny

"I don't want to say what I think yet. How about we all do a flashback? You know, like the muggles do in movies when they talk about something that happened in the past."

"I don't really want to stoop to a muggles level," said Draco

Hermione glared daggers at him.

"I'm just kidding!" said Draco with a little hint of fear in his voices because he knew what Hermione could do with her wand.

So everybody closed their eyes and did a flashback to the night of December 19 of last year.

A/N: So there's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. The next chapter is coming soon!


	2. Gasping, squealing, and studdering

A/N: I do NOT own Harry Potter! The world of Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's wonderful work. NOT MINE!

Snow. One of mother natures wonders. It is spread on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry like a giant, cold, white blanket. Almost everywhere you look you see white. There is hardly any sight of green. All of the trees are completely covered in snow. Hagrid's hut looks like an igloo and the lake is frozen solid. I hope the Crumple-Horned Snorkack are O.K. They don't like cold weather.

"Luna! You . . . you look beautiful!"

Luna was taken out of her train of thought by the gasp of Padma Patil.

"Oh, hello Padma," I said looking away from the window.

"Didn't you hear me Luna?! I said that you look beautiful!"

Luna was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress which crisscrossed at the back. I had blue and silver flames at the bottom of the dress, which is a few inches from her ankles, and the flames rose up to her thighs. Her hair was its usual straggly self and went down to her waist. She didn't have any make-up on. She does not believe in make-up. She was wearing raddish earrings which stood out and she had silver mid heel shoes. The dumb shoe store did not have any shoes with low, low heels.

"Are you referring to outer beauty?"

"Huh?"

"Because I don't really believe that people should be judged by what's on the outside, but by what's on the inside. On the other hand, I don't think that people should be judged at all. But thank you anyway."

"Uh . . . ," said Padma who was suddenly at a lost for words, but then shook it off. "I... I came here to tell you that Hermione and Ginny are waiting for you outside the common room."

"Oh. Thanks for telling me."

"Whatever."

Luna went down the spiral staircase that lead to the dormitory that she shared with Padma and another three Ravenclaw sixth years. She went through the common room which was packed with students who were either waiting for their dates for the Christmas Ball or waiting for friends. She went out through the entrance to the common room and saw Hermione and Ginny talking and giggling.

Hermione was wearing a wavy, purple, two inch strap dress that was about three inches below her knees. Her hair was tied up in an elegant bun, just like at the Yule Ball, and she had light make-up on. Also, she was wearing white high heeled shoes. Ginny was wearing a sparkling golden spaghetti strap dress that had a slit on her right side that was a little past her knee. Any higher and Ron would have killed her. Her hair was down in soft curls and she too had light make-up on. She had red high heeled shoes on. They both saw Luna and squealed.

"Luna! You look amazing!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah! You look beautiful! I love your dress!" exclaimed Ginny.

Having already given the beauty speech to Padma, I just smiled dreamily.

"Ready to go and have fun!?" asked Hermione excitedly.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Where are Ronald, Harry, and Draco meeting us anyway?" I asked.

"They're meeting us in front of the doors to the Great Hall," said Ginny.

So the three girls started heading toward the Great Hall. They went down many, many steps until they reached the third the floor.

"What's that noise?" I asked.

There were some loud crashes coming from the class room on their left.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out. It might be Peeves," said Hermione.

They hurriedly went down two more floors and when they got to the first floor, they could barely see the doors to the Great Hall. Loads of students were going in. Luna could hear the music that The Weird Sisters were playing every time that someone opened the doors. They reached the doors, but they didn't see the boys.

"I wonder where they are," said Ginny.

They looked around and craned their heads over the many students that were just arriving.

"I think I see them," said Hermione.

And sure enough, they were standing at the other end of the crowd. Ron was wearing dark-blue dress robes and his hair looked slightly brushed. Harry was wearing green dress robes and his hair was its usual untidy self. Draco was wearing pale silver dress robes and his hair was not slicked back, but naturally down. All of their dress robes brought out their eyes. They saw us and pushed through the crowd.

"You're finally here. We've been waiting for ages," said Harry.

"What takes you so long to get ready anyway? You guys left the Great Hall at Lunch three hours ago," said Ron jokingly.

"Ha. Ha," said Ginny.

"Well, I think it was worth the wait. You girls look beautiful," said Draco.

"Thanks," said Hermione and Ginny.

"Where's Luna?" asked Ron.

"I'm right here."

Luna came out from behind Ginny and Hermione. Ron's mouth dropped.

"Lu . . . Luna. Y.. You . . . " Ron stuttered, his face turning as red as his hair.

"I what Ronald?"

"Y.. You look beautiful."

Luna smiled dreamily. "Thank-you."

"So shall we go inside?" asked Draco. Offering Ginny his arm.

"We shall," said Ginny as she accepted Draco's arm.

Harry offered his arm to Hermione and Ron offered his to Luna. Together they walked toward the doors to the Great Hall, and when they opened it, they all dropped their mouths in awe.

A/N: There it is! I hope you guys liked it! I will try to make the next chapter as soon as possible. I will really try, it's just because I don't have a lot of time with all the homework that I get.


	3. Rain brings laughter

1 A/N: I'm soooooo sorry it took so long to write this chapter. Please forgive me. I was busy with school and sometimes I got writers' block. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I do not own Harry Potter!

The Great Hall looked amazing! There were trees here and there decorated with golden and silver ornaments. The small round tables had shiny silver table cloths while other had gold. The most amazing decorations were the magical stars and snow that was falling from the sky whenever they touched the floor they would disappear so that none of the dancers would slip due to the wet snow. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Draco, and Ginny found an empty table and sat down.

"They really did a fantastic job on decorating the place," Ginny said in awe.

"It's quite nice. I just hope the mistletoes don't have any nargles," stated Luna.

Ron smiled and said, "I'm very sure Dumbledore would have checked for nargles before putting up the mistletoe. So do you girls want something to drink?"

"No thanks," replied all three girls.

"Well I'm thirsty so I'm going to go get some punch," said Harry.

"Me too," said Draco. "Are you coming Ron?"

"No I'm fine. I'll just stay here."

"O.K. we'll be right back."

When Harry and Draco came back they all just talked and joked around for a while. Then Draco got up and asked Ginny to dance. Ginny happily accepted and they headed for the dance floor. Harry then asked Hermione and they left Ron and Luna to sit at the table together.

"Well. um. Would you like to dance?" Ron nervously asked.

"I'd love to," Luna replied with a smile.

Together they headed for the dance floor and danced for a while. Ron was actually a good dancer. Luna never thought of him as the dancing type. I guess you could say the same thing for her.

A slow song started to play and Ron asked Luna,

"Would you still like to dance?"

"Certainly."

Ron awkwardly put his arms around Luna's waist and Luna placed her hands on his shoulders. They danced in silence for a minute or so when Luna broke the silence.

"The moon looks beautiful," Luna stated while looking up at the enchanted ceiling.

Ron looked up and saw the silver full moon.

"Yeah. It does. Want to go outside after the song ends?"

"Sounds great."

When the song ended Ron and Luna walked toward the door to the garden. They saw a nice spot on the other side of the garden and on their way there they saw Draco and Ginny and Harry and Hermione looking at the moon as well.

"Are you having fun?" asked Ron.

"Definitely. This night has been wonderful." replied Luna.

"Did you know that there is a man on the moon that controls the weather?" asked Luna

"Oh really?" said Ron with laughter in his voice.

"Yeah. He controls the rain, wind, heat, cold, basically everything that has to do with the weather. I'm thinking that he is in a good mood since it's such a nice night."

"So whenever his mood changes, the weather changes?" Ron asked.

"Yes. We're lucky he is in a good mood."

"We are... Luna can I ask you something?"

"I don't know. Can you?" Luna answered with a big smile.

"May I ask you a question? You've been talking to my mother too much," Ron laughed.

"Of course you may. And I'm going to tell your mother you said that young man," Luna said in a fake stern tone.

"Anything but that please!"

They laughed and Ron finally asked the question.

"Well I've known you for a while now and we've been through a lot together. You know at the department of mysteries and with the war... what I'm trying to say is that I've really gotten to know you and you're a really great person and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

Ron closed his eyes waiting for her answer. Instead of answering in words Luna stood on her toes and placed her lips against Ron's. It took a while for Ron to register what happened, but then he kissed her back. It was short, but sweet. When they broke apart they were both blushing.

"Is that a yes?" Ron asked shyly.

"Yes! It is!" Luna exclaimed.

They both smiled at each other. Then they felt drops on their heads. They looked up and saw that it was starting to rain. People outside were running inside so that they wouldn't get wet. Draco was running as fast as he could while Ginny was trailing behind him.

"My hair! My new dress robes!" Draco yelled.

"Draco! Wait up! You're going to fall if you don't slow down!" Ginny yelled.

Sure enough, just as Draco saw the door to the Great Hall he slipped on a puddle of water.

"Oh my gosh Draco! Are you OK?"

"What do you think! And stop laughing!"

"Gosh. Settle down. Now you know that you shouldn't run in the rain."

"Oh. I'm so glad I learned something out of this!"

"Haha. Let me help you." Ginny said offering her hand.

Draco grabbed her hand but instead of using it to get up, he pulled her down with him.

"DRACO! MY DRESS!"

"Now you know that if I go down, you go down with me!"

Draco and Ginny looked at each other and laughed at how they looked. Farther behind them Hermione was running with Harry behind her.

"Harry! Hurry up! My hair is going to frizz!"

"I'm coming. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

They reached Draco and Ginny and couldn't help but laugh.

"You think it's funny huh?" Draco asked and a second later Harry and Hermione were on the floor with Draco and Ginny. Their dress robes soaking wet.

"DRACO! GINNY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's what you guys get for laughing at us," Ginny said.

They all looked at each other and laughed at their situation.

Ron and Luna just stood a safe distance away laughing at what just happened.

"You know what I think?" Ron asked.

"What?" replied Luna.

"I think that the man on the moon is really happy because the rain must be his tears of joy," Ron said.

Luna smiled and said, "I think so too."

Ron offered his hand and they walked back toward the Great Hall, hand in hand, making sure to stay away from Draco and the others.

A/N: Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be up by Friday! Please read and review!


	4. Your turn

A/N: Here's the fourth and final chapter! I hope you enjoy it. (I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter) :)

The three couples opened their eyes and looked at each other. Big smiles were on their faces as they relived that day in their minds. It had indeed been hilarious and brilliant.

"Hey. I just realized something," said Harry. "Nothing bad happened to Ron and Luna that night."

"You're right. We all fell in the water except for them," said Hermione.

Suddenly Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny got a plan. They slowly got up from the grass and looked down at Ron and Luna, with evil smiles on their faces.

"Why are you guys looking at us like that?" asked Luna.

"What are you gonna do? I'm getting scared," said a frightened Ron.

They didn't say anything. Then Ginny and Hermione lunged at Luna and picked her up. Draco and Harry did the same with Ron. Before either Ron or Luna could try and get away they got thrown into the lake. The water was COLD! Draco, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione stood on the grass laughing their heads off. Ron was panicking because there was a water spider in his hair and Luna was trying to help him.

"Ron! Stay still! I can't help you if you keep moving!" exclaimed Luna with a smile on her face.

"Get it off! Get it off!" exclaimed Ron. Luna knew she wasn't going to be able to calm him down so she jumped on him and pulled him underwater.

"Why did you do that!" asked Ron when he and Luna resurfaced.

"I was trying to get the spider out of your hair," said Luna, who was trying to get kelp out of her hair.

"Is it out of my hair?" asked Ron hopefully touching his hair.

"Yes it is," said Luna laughing.

"It's not funny! You know how I hate spiders. With their eight hairy legs and their many yellow eyes," Ron shuddered after he said this.

"You should have seen yourself running around with the spider in your hair," said Luna who was now laughing hysterically.

Ron turned red and said, "Well you should see your hair right now. It looks like you have mossy green highlights in your hair."

They laughed at each other's appearances and helped each other out of the water. The others were still laughing at them a few feet away. Ron and Luna looked at their soaking wet clothes and then they looked at the others. Evil smiles could be seen on their faces.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Ron slyly.

Luna smiled back at him and they started walking toward the others. The other saw the looks on Ron and Luna's faces and stopped laughing.

"Uh, no hard feelings right?" Draco nervously asked.

"Of course not," said Luna. "But why don't you give us a nice big hug?"

Before they could respond, Ron and Luna engulfed them in a huge, wet, hug. Now all of them were wet. Well, not as wet as Ron and Luna. Ginny tried to get away from the hug but she tripped on Hermione's robes and the domino effect happened. Ginny fell on Luna, Luna fell on Harry, Harry fell on Ron and Ron fell on Draco. They were now sprawled on the grass laughing. Since they were wet, they had grass on their faces, hair, and robes. It was a funny sight. Hermione was the first one to get up and speak.

"We look hilarious. But we're all wet so we should go back to the castle before we catch a cold."

Everyone else slowly got up and then they started to walk toward the castle laughing at how they all looked. Then out of nowhere Luna said, "It was magical."

"What?" said the others in unison.

"You guys wanted to know what I though of that day right? Well, I thought it was magical."

They looked at each other and smiled because she was right. That day was and will always be magical.

The END!

A/N: Well, again I hope you enjoyed my story. I'm debating on whether I should write a sequel... Anyway, I think I might right a story that follows the events that happened in the Half Blood Prince. Yeah... Please review!


End file.
